Bad Romance to Good Love
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: AU6th year DMHP HPDM Draco sighed staring at the ceiling. He had tried several times over the next several weeks to get Harry to understand that he was sick of their bad romance; for them to turn it into something real.


A/N: I'm back! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I haven't written in a long time in this genre and my writing style has probably changed. I will probably get back to **Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince **as well. This was originally inspired by Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and then became its own monster with a strange ending in my mind. So please review and let me know what you think.

Warnings: Slash, minor swearing, AU 6th year.

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling or any of the lovely creations she has created.

**Bad Romance To Good Love**

Harry glared at Malfoy as he fired a spell at his rival. Malfoy smirked as he jumped out of the way, running away firing a hex behind him. Harry gave chase as he dodged past the hex. Turning the corner, Harry gasped as a fist flew into his face. He hit the wall behind him before he found his head between two hands. Malfoy was breathing heavily in front of him. He smirked before leaning down and catching Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Malfoy hissed as he pulled back.

"You bit me." Malfoy cried. Harry smirked pulling him in for another kiss, more heated and passionate then the last. He gasped as Malfoy pulled away to attack his neck. He cursed.

"You're not supposed to leave a mark on me." Harry whispered. A tongue licked across the bite mark in response. Bright silver eyes came up to stare into dark emerald ones. Malfoy licked his lips.

"Just pay back for biting my lip, love. It's nothing personal. You know it never is." Malfoy said, his hands moving roughly past Harry's shirt over taut muscles. Harry hissed as nails pulled down his chest. He growled pulling Malfoy in by his tie for another heated kiss.

Draco sighed as he looked at the naked boy beside him in his bed. Tanned skin was bruised, scratched, swollen and red. He sighed; his own body ached with the same treatment he had given. Draco couldn't admit it out loud to Harry but he knew that he was actually in love with the boy-who-lived. The sexual tension between them had built and built until finally cornered in an abandoned bathroom, the two boys fight had suddenly turned angry and passionate. That was how the strange bad romance had started. Draco ran fingers through his hair. It may have started out as just fighting turning to sex over and over again. Something changed in Draco as the weeks turned to months. They seemed to keep the charade up of hating each other during the day and using each other at night.

"Draco." Harry murmured in his sleep causing a genuine smile to break out on Draco's face. The raven-haired boy curled up into his side. Once again, Draco sighed. '_Damn, Harry. Why did I have to fall in love with you?'_

Harry sat in the Great Hall, his eyes trained on his food. He couldn't let on his body ached. Hermione's eyes seemed to see right through him. Ron didn't seem so oblivious as usually either.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked up painting confusion on his face. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Nothing's wrong, Ron. I – I just didn't sleep well last night." Harry replied. A scoff was heard behind him and he gave a gasp as his collar was ripped back by none-other than Ginny.

"Then maybe you can explain this." Ginny said. Hermione's eyes widened. If Ginny was asking for explanations then it wasn't Ginny, Harry had been seeing in private. Harry growled, pushing Ginny's hands away and straightening his collar.

"It's none of your business." Harry said, getting up from the table and storming away. Silver eyes watched from across the room.

Harry sighed as he stood confusedly outside of the Room of Requirement. He carefully pushed open the door and stopped short. Candles seemed to float around the room and rose petals were strewn across the floor. A large four poster bed seemed to be the centrepiece of the room with black silk sheets. A table off to the side, held a candlelight dinner for two and a bottle of champagne was on ice. Harry's eyes landed on the person standing nervously in the middle of the room. Draco Malfoy wore a burgundy dress shirt, open to reveal just a small bit of milky white skin and fitted black slacks that hugged his hips. His platinum hair hung into silver eyes. Harry watched as the Slytherin in front of him shifted uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slowly, closing the door behind him. He watched as Malfoy smiled making his features turn from good-looking to a stunningly drop-dead gorgeous. The blond moved forward carefully.

"I thought…I thought maybe we should try something else for once. Um…would you join me for dinner?" He asked, bowing slightly and offering a hand. Harry stared at him for a long moment before he placed his hand in Malfoy's. He was led carefully over to the table. He popped the corked on the champagne and poured Harry a glass before pouring his own and sitting down across from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked softly. Draco sighed.

"I think the better question is why didn't I do this before?" Draco replied, waving a hand before removing the cover from the plate in front of Harry. The raven-haired boy looked down in surprise to see fettuccine alfredo pasta. The two ate in a strange silence before Draco rose slowly from his seat and moved to lay down in the middle of the bed. He patted the bed beside him. Harry chuckled.

"Going to get rough with me now after a nice meal?" Harry asked. Draco chuckled and shook his head. He patted the spot beside him.

"Nope, no sex tonight, love. Just dinner and a little bit of cuddling." Draco replied. Harry raised an eyebrow before making his way slowly over to the blond on the bed. He stood beside the bed staring at the relaxing teen.

"I'm not laying down on that bed until you tell me what's going on? Are you just messing with me so that next time I won't expect whatever you have planned for me?" Harry asked. Draco sighed, noting Harry's temper was starting to flare. He was so used to the relationship, if it could be called that; that a deviation from it was scaring him.

"No, I'm not messing with you, Harry." Draco replied. That had been rule number one, no names. Names made everything real. Harry took a step back before everything in him seemed to scream and he ran from the room.

Draco sighed staring at the ceiling. He had tried several times over the next several weeks to get Harry to understand that he was sick of their bad romance; for them to turn it into something real. Draco groaned. If he had left everything alone, his bed would have delicious tan skin, thick messy raven locks and dark emerald eyes. He threw the pillow over his face. Again, he thought, '_Why did I have to fall in love with you, Harry? I can't stand being without you._'

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for the weeks leading up to after Draco – no Malfoy's – strange behaviour. They had a relationship based on angry sex nothing else then _he_ tries something different as if he wanted something real. Harry couldn't admit what he felt for the blond. It just wasn't possible. He was used to their bad romance, he couldn't see them as anything else – _maybe we could be_. Harry shook his head and looked out towards the morning shining through his window. _Yet another sleepless night_.

He sat down beside Hermione with a nod. She looked at him concerned. She cleared her throat.

"Um, Harry, I know you said it was none of our business but did you and your mystery lover break up?" Hermione asked softly. Harry snorted.

"You could say something like that. I was caught in a bad romance and didn't quite want to change that." Harry replied quietly. His eyes scanned the Slytherin table but couldn't find what it was looking for. Hermione glanced at Ron who looked a little shocked.

"Harry, I hate to ask but did this person try to change it? Make it something real perhaps?" Hermione asked attempting to figure out the puzzle of Harry's life. He turned to look at her with dull eyes.

"Dinner for two in candlelight, rose petals, a gentle –" Harry stopped himself. "Yeah they tried to change it into something real. It wouldn't work as something real."

"How do you know? Did you give it a chance?" Hermione asked. Harry stared at her like she had grown another head. Ron snorted.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You can't just change a relationship built entirely on sex to something romantic and loving." Ron stated. Hermione glared at him.

"How do you know, _Ronald?_ How do you know that maybe this is the one Harry's meant to be with?" Hermione asked. Harry groaned wanting to tune it all out. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened up with a bang. Every head turned towards the racket. There stood Draco Malfoy looking completely at his wits end yet stunning as ever. He stormed up the Gryffindor table. Harry slid to put his feet on the outside of the table, pulling his wand out of his pocket. Draco stopped short in front of him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco winced at the malice in the raven-haired boy's words. Hermione didn't miss it nor did Harry. Draco grabbed the front of Harry's shirt hauling him up to his feet.

"Would it help if I hit you? Fired a spell at you? Isn't that what you are waiting for?" Draco asked. Harry laughed.

"That's all we know, Malfoy." Harry replied. Draco smirked slightly.

"Not the only thing we know, love." Draco stated before crushing his lips to the raven-haired teen. Harry felt a sigh escape his lips, feeling like he had come home but he didn't want to admit it. Draco pulled away breathing heavily staring at Harry. The raven-haired boy stared back in shock at his rival and secret lover. He gulped, now everyone knew something had been going on behind closed doors between the two.

"I –" Harry started to say when a single finger was laid on his lips. Silver eyes looked sadly at him however his face betrayed nothing of this feeling.

"I'm a fool, Harry. I thought I could keep things simple. I went and fell in love with you." Draco said. A gasp below him made Draco's eyes turn to Hermione who covered her mouth. Low whispers were spreading like wild fire. Draco smirked as he turned to Harry. He gave a slight bow before turning leaving back the way he had come.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him. Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

"Damn it, mate. I got to agree with Hermione on this one. I may think Malfoy is the biggest arse in the world but he just confessed to you in front of the entire school. He just threw everything away. For you." Ron said. Hermione chuckled.

"Nothing after just sex eh?" Hermione said superiorly. Ron glared at her. "Why are you still standing here?" Harry looked down at her.

"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. It's not candy hearts and flowers. It's always been about hatred, anger and violence. It –" Harry was stopped by a sound slap across his face. He stared down at Hermione in more shock then before. _It was more than that._ He looked down at the end of the hall and cursed seeing the blond was gone. He went running with several cheers following behind him.

Harry skidded to a stop at the bottom of the main staircase.

"Damn it, Draco!" He yelled causing the blond to stop in his tracks. Harry moved up the stairs. "You realize everyone I care about in my life ends up dead. I can't promise you won't have a big red target written on your back because of me. Me being in love with you will make your life a whole lot harder." Harry sighed as he stopped a few stairs away from Draco. The blond turned slowly rubbing at his arm. Harry knew exactly what stood on that arm. He hated that mark on _his_ blond, always had.

"I already got a target on me. I changed sides remember." Draco whispered. Harry walked up the rest of the steps, grabbing his arm revealing the black mark upon his milky white skin. Draco went to stop Harry as he pressed his wand to the mark but a blinding light made him almost fall backwards. He blinked as the light faded to see his skin as pure it had been before.

"Nobody marks you." Harry growled. Draco smirked.

"Nobody but you?" Draco questioned cautiously yet teasingly. Harry grabbed him pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Cheering seemed to float up behind them. Harry pulled away to see they had an audience causing him to turn bright red. Draco chuckled before pulling him in for another kiss. "Damn it, love, you bit me again." Draco cursed, pressing a hand to his mouth and Harry smirked.

"Sorry, old habit." Draco glared grabbing Harry and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder before hauling him towards the dungeons. Harry let out an indigent sound. "Now, Draco, come on. I was just joking. You know, I love you. Come on…Dray…Draco…put me down…"

**The End**


End file.
